CHANGE? Love you
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Maafkan Author *bow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **Boiboiboy punya Animonsta!saya tau itu!/*dih nyolot*/**

 **warn:GENDERBENDER,fem!fang,ooc,typo(s),gaje,EYD ancur,alur ngawur,judul tak sesuai cerita, Author newbie (mohon dimaklumi),DlDr**

 **disini saya akan bikin si fang jadi perempuan, fic pertama saya.**

 **Kekurangan sih jangan ditanya, udah pasti banyak banget,, jadi diharap nyaman deh bacanya~**

 **Pair:Boboiboy×fem!Fang.**

 **Rated: T [atau mungkin T+ di akhir]**

"Boboiboy Awaaaaasss!" Teriak teman teman boboiboy, pasalnya sebuah benda sebesar kedai kokotiam tok aba (?) Akan mendarat tepat diatas boboiboy.

"Pelindung bayang!" Kini perisai yang terbuat dari bayangan hitam mengelilingi boboiboy "Tukaraan pudding jelly!" Setengah dari benda tersebur telah menjadi jelly berwarna cokelat yang sedap~/hoihoi!/

"Alamak!masih ada setengah lagi!,,,"

"Tusukan jari bayang!"

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Tumbukan laju dan padu!Hiyaaah!" Kali ini kolaborasi yaya dan ying berhasil mengalahkan benda mirip merteor tersebut.

"Huh selamat~~" mereka bernafas lega.

"Muahahahhaha,,, selamat?" Teriak Alien kepala kotak, Adudu."muahahaha aku sengaja membuat kalian lelah dulu agar aku dapat hajar kalian semua!"

"Ja-jadi ini semua rencana kau Adudu!?"

"Pasti lah,, incik bos kan jenius~~, sekarang bersiaplah untuk merasakan semprotan mematikan!sekali semprot kalian tidak akan bisa bernafas dan mati dengan tragis!haha"

Segera probe si robot ungu menyemprotkan ramuan yang dibuat adudu.. Boboiboy dan kawan kawan yang sudah amat kelelahan tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin ini akhir dari mereka semua,,, tapi~

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Belum sempat semprotan seperti farfum itu mengenai mereka fang, pemuda berkacamata ini dengan sigap membuat pelindung bayang.. Tapi apa daya yang melindungi malah tak terlindungi, Alhasil hanya fang seorang lah yang terkena ramuan/cairan tersebut. Tapi, anehnya tak terjadi apa pun, seperti tak berkesan,.

"Hoi!tak berkesan lah"ujar fang

"Hoi, probe kenapa tak berkesan!seharusnya si fang tu sudah kalah lah"

"Eh sepertinya a-aku salah bawa ramuan incik bos!"kata probe cengengesan.

"Memang tak berguna! Yasudah cepat Tembak saja dia!"

Probe lalu mengambil senjata dengan asal

DOORRR!WUSHH!JEGERRR!

Semua panik, pasalnya hanya fang lagi yang terkena senjata adudu.

Fang terkulai lemas, bekas tembakan tadi begitu dahsyat, hingga menimbulkan lubang besar..

"FANG!" teriak semua panik, karena fang tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara adudu dan probe yang masih di TKP

"Hoi probe! Ramuan apa tadi?dan juga senjata apa tadi?"tanya adudu

"Ehm,, aku tak tau lah incik bos, yang aku ingat ramuan itu berwarna hijau!"kata probe

"Pantas lah tidak berkesan, seharusnya kau ambil yang warna kuning, dasar Tak guna!" Bentak adudu.

"Ehehe,,, dan sepertinya, pistol itu pun pistol uji cobanya incik bos, tapi ledakannya hebat,sukses kita hajar satu orang" kata probe nampak berfikir.

"pistol apa tadi ya~,, ,,,, ooh aku ingat itu pistol-"

"Hoi adudu!Aku tak akan maafkan kau! HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

"AAAAA!"

alhasil adudu dan probe tersambar petir, dan gosong(?)

"Muahahahha,, tidak apa boboiboy, tidak apa! Yang penting aku berhasil membuat temanmu si fang tu BERUBAH!muahahaha!" Adudu pun tertawa jahat dan langsung kabur dari TKP.

Boboiboy geram dan ingin mengejar, tapi yaya menahannya,. Alasannya mereka harus cepat membawa fang ke tempat ochobot, dengan segera boboiboy mode halilintar menggendong fang ke tempat tok aba.

 _.'aiih, berubah ?berubah bagaimana? Apa Seperti pistol emosi Y? Atau... ah sudahlah'_ Batin boboiboy

.

.

.

.

"Tok aba ochobot bantu boboiboy!" Teriak boboiboy dari kejauhan sambil membawa fang dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?cepat bawa saja dia ke rumah!"seru tok aba juga panik.

.

.

Di rumah tok aba, boboiboy dan kawan kawan mondar mandir gelisah, terlihat wajah boboiboy yang penuh beban, bagaimanapun fang begini karena melindungi teman temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ni?"kata ochobot.

"Begini..."Yaya bercerita panjang lebar.

"Oh ya Adudu sempat bilang, bahwa fang berubah"timpal gopal.

"Biar aku periksa dulu"...

"Aiii,, gawat boboiboy!" Ucap ochobot panik.

"Apa?"

"Sistim tubuhnya berubah" kata ochobot.

"Maksudnya,, berubah dan akan jadi raksasa seperi mama zilla?" Kata gopal.

Krikk krikk krikk krikk

"Ehm aku tanya saja"kata gopal malah cengengesan.

"Bukan lah,, menurut perkiraan ku, sistim tubuhnya berubah menjadi...emm seorang perempuan!." Kata ochobot lagi.

"Apa!" Semua kaget tak percaya.

"Eh, tapi kenapa dia belum sadar juga?" Tanya ying.

"Oh, mungkin karena terkena semprotan tadi, mungkin dia akan sadar 1 atau 2 hari lagi"jelas ochobot.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Fang tinggal sendiri dirumahnya, kita pun tak tau pasti dimana rumahnya, nomor telpon orang tuanya juga kita tidak tau"kata boboiboy panik.

"Hum,, boboiboy, mungkin untuk sementara ini biarkan ia tinggal disini" ucap tokaba yang entah kapan sudah ada di rumah.

"Baiklah tok,, ayo bawa dia ke kamarku"kata boboiboy.

."hei ochobot, apa kau bisa membuat obat agar fang kembali? Pasti sangat berat buat dia" tanya yaya

"Aku itu bola kuasa, jadi mana bisa? Tapi nanti aku usahakan"

.

.

Fang terbaring di kamar boboiboy, semuanya tak tega, terlebih boboiboy yang sedari tadi menahan tangis.

"Boboiboy, sudah sore, kita semua pulang ya, kalu terjadi apa apa pada fang beri tahu kita ya" ucap yaya, yang diberi anggukan oleh boboiboy.

Dan kebetulan mereka sudah kelas 6, dan sedah melaksanakan Ujian Nasional jadi sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menginjak bangku si fang :(.

"Besok kami kesini lagi.. daah,, Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikum salam"

.

.

.

.

pagi harinya, boboiboy ingin mengecek keadaan fang,tapi bagai terhipnotis boboiboy terus memandangi fang, bagaiman tidak?, seperti keajaiban fang berubah tubuhnya mengecil dan ramping layaknya gadis seumuranya,rambutnya agak panjang walau masih berantakan, dan wajahnya yang masih terlelap terlihat begitu manis dan cantik dah hebatnya itu hanya dalam semalam. Boboiboy yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang di hadapannya, pemuda-eh gadis bersurai ungu itu fang ya,itu dalam cerita dongeng putri tidur boboiboy mengecup kening fang.

"Cantiknya~"

Dan fang mulai sadar, ternyata perkiraan ochobot salah dalam semalm pun fang sudah sadar.

"Ennghh..."terdengar suara lenguhan fang yang bangun dari ia terduduk dikasur boboiboy dengan boboiboy berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eh, boboiboy kok aku ada disini?" Ucapnya sambil mengucek mata, tapi ada apa dengan suaranya? Suaranya mengecil layaknya perempuan, walau memang ia sudah menjadi perempuan. Fang panik, lalu menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Err, fang"

"Apa yang terjadi! Cepat katakan, kau pasti tau sesuatu kan?!" seru fang mengguncang bahu boboiboy.

"Errr,, kau-kau menyelamatkan kita, lalu kau tertembak pistol adudu...lalu,,,..." jeda sejenak.

"BOBOIBOY! ADA KAWAN KAWANMU!" teriak ochobot dari bawah.

"SURUH MEREKA KE ATAS OCHOBOT! FANG SUDAH SADAR" seru boboiboy.

"Hai boboiboy, hai fa-WOW~" ucap semua terkagum dan bengong.=A=

"Hoi! Cepat beri tau kejadian sebenarnya!" Kata fang.

"Dey,, kau dah jadi perempuan lah, dan sekarang kau cantik" kata gopal asal ceplos,

Bagai tersambar petir,Fang sangat syok,, mereka mengira bahwa fang akan mengamuk fang malah terisak.

"Ehmm,,, sabar fang, sabar,, kami semua ada disini"

"Hiks,,,,hiks,,,, benarkah i-itu?..itu tidak benar kan?aku bisa kembalikan?"...tapi fang malah dan ying menghampiri fang dan merangkul bahu fang untuk menenangkannya.

"Hem,, sudahlah fang, kita semua ada buat kamu,,, lebih baik sekarang kamu telfon orang tua kamu"kata yaya.

"Hiks,,,hiks,, a-aku ngga mau jadi perempuan,nanti.. hiks,,, nanti boboiboy lebih populer, hiks,,, "kata fang yang masih terisak,,

Hening...

"Masih saja mementingkan kepopuleran. Sudahlah fang, telfon saja orang tuamu dulu, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tau" kata boboiboy sambil mengelus rambut fang.

"Yasudah aku,,pinjam telfonmu"kata fang.

"Ok,, nih"

Fang menelfon ibunya di KL

"ha-halo mama?"

"Ha-halo maaf ini siapa? Kenapa memanggil mama?Sepertinya salah sambung, saya hanya punya anak laki laki bukan perempuan. Dan mmaf saya sibuk"

Tut.. telfon dimatikan oleh fang.

"Eh kok dimatiin?kenapa?"

"Mamaku tak menganggapku, dia kira aku bukan anaknya" kata fang mengendus kesal.

"Hum,, yasudah aku yang telfon!"

Kali ini boboiboy menelfon ibu fang.

"Hallo, ada apa lagi?"

"Halo! Mamanya fang? Ini saya boboiboy temannya fang, saya cuma mau bilang ada sesuatu yang terjadi sama fang"

"Eh?apa yang terjadi? "

"Fang... dia.. dia... menjadi perempuan"

"APAAA!Tunggu disana! Kami akn segera kesana! Mungkin sore nanti sampai"

Tut, telfon dimatikan oleh ibu fang.

"Mamamu panik fang, dia akan sampai nanti sore."

"yasudah aku juga mau pulang ya,, aku ingin sendiri"

"Mari aku antar! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN! AYO!" boboiboy langsung membawa menggunakan hoverboarnya.

Wushhh..

"Aii.. kita ditinggal?" Kata yaya

"Hemm..begitulah ayo kita susul"

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy dan fang sampai di rumah tua yang katanya berhantu itu.

"Bo-boboiboy ini bukan rumah ku"kata fang yang masih di gendong oleh boboiboy.

"Lalu?"

"Emm,, itu disana !" Kata fang menunjuk satu rumah, yang tentunya tidak menyeramkan seperti rumah tua tadi.

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai,, sekarang kau pulang saja sana!aku ingin sendiri"suruh fang.

Boboiboy terkagum, ternyata rumah fang sangat bagus, dan rapi, dengan perpaduan cat ungu tua dan ungu muda. Memang penyuka warna ungu rupanya, dan baru kali ini ia kerumahnya.

"Tidak aku akan menjagamu"

"Tidak boleh"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Terserah lah" kata fang kemudian masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan boboiboy, di pintu masuk rumahnya.

.

.

.

FANG's POV

 _'Maaf boboiboy , aku ingin sendiri... ku harap kau mengerti, bagaimana perasaan orang seperti aku,, itu berat kan?,,, karena itu bukan keinginanku, Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan,, ini berat sungguh berat,'_

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, aku tak peduli boboiboy akan tetap disini atau tidak, yang jelas aku hanya ingin sendiri. Itu saja cukup.

Dikamarku aku memandang ke arah cermin,.aku syok tentu, Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku, se-sekarang aku menjadi wanita? Apa itu tidak berat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku hanya bisa menagis, meringkuk di pojok kamar sambil memeluk lutut, sedih?sudah pasti iya. Malu?tentu saja, bagaimana aku sekolah nanti?, hiks,.. teman teman akan mengejekku,lalu menghinaku, terlebih aku baru akan menginjak bangku SMP sekitar 2 minggu yang harus aku perbuat? Menghajar si adudu untuk balas dendam? Tak, tak mungkin. Apa aku harus berdiam diri dan menagis? Itu tak kan menyelesaikan masalah bukan, apalagi mengakhiri hidup. Eh, tunggu kedengarannya yang terakhir itu mudah.

Yap! Tunggu apalagi, aku hanya butuh pisau bukan?.dan semua berakhir, tak ada lagi beban hidup yang berat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengendap ngendap menuju dapur, kuharap boboiboy sudah pulang.

Dan kelihatannya tidak ada siapa siapa, bagus, dia sudah pulang.

Aku menyeringai lalu mengambil pisau, kuletakan mata pisau itu tepat di urat nadiku, kuharap sakitnya tak berlangsung lama.

"Tuhan maafkan ,papa maafkan aku. boboiboy, teman teman maafkan aku dan Terimakasih"

1.

2.

3.

GREBB!

FANG's POV END

GREBB!

Sesaat sebelum mata pisau tajam itu hampir merenggut nyawa fang, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan melemparkan pisau yang ada ditangan fang.

"Fang bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya.

"Hiks...hiks,.. ke-kenapa kau menolongku hah? Mati kau tau..hiks.."

"Caranya tidak tepat bodoh!kau sangat bodoh!"

"Memang aku bodoh,,,hiks.. aku benar benar bodoh bukan?..kau tau rasanya jadi aku sekarang?hancur..hiks.. hancur sudah semuanya.."

"Kau... aku.. ma-maafkan aku"

"Bo-boboiboy.. hiks...aku tak kuat hidup, hikss,,, ini terlalu berat.."

"A-aku tau... maafkan aku.."

Boboiboy menarik fang kedalam pelukannya, kini fang menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam pelukan boboiboy. Boboiboy mengelus lembut surai ungu fang, fang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu juga boboiboy.

"FAAAAAANGGG!"

 **TBC..**

 **haduhh,, gaje kan?.. maaf deh,, Authornya newbie.. jadi gini deh :(.**

 **di updatenya juga pakai HP/*ngga modal huuu*/ hehe.. MAAF MAAF MAAF..**

 **kalau bisa REVIEW ya~~...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fang bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya._

 _"Hiks...hiks,.. ke-kenapa kau menolongku hah? padahal sebentar lagi aku akan Mati kau tau..hiks.."_

 _"Caranya tidak tepat bodoh!kau sangat bodoh!"_

 _"Memang aku bodoh,,,hiks.. aku benar benar bodoh bukan?..kau tau rasanya jadi aku sekarang?hancur..hiks.. hancur sudah semuanya.."_

 _"Kau... aku.. ma-maafkan aku"_

 _"Bo-boboiboy.. hiks...aku tak kuat hidup, hikss,,, ini terlalu berat.."_

 _"A-aku tau... maafkan aku.."_

 _Boboiboy menarik fang kedalam pelukannya, kini fang menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam pelukan boboiboy. Boboiboy mengelus lembut surai ungu fang, fang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu juga boboiboy._

 _"FAAAAAANGGG!"_

 _ **Change? love you**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Animonsta.**_

 _ **warn: lihat ch 1..**_

 _ **cerita ini murni imajinasi belaka.**_

suara teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu, Fang yang masih berada dalam pelukan Boboiboy tersentak kemudian segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"a-ada orang, itu pasti orang tuaku" kata Fang sambil mengahapus sisa air matanya.

"hmm,, baiklah temui mereka akan aku antar"

"Bo-boboiboy" ucap Fang.

"ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"ja-jangan bilang so-soal tadi ya"pinta Fang

"umm,, baiklah asal kau janji janganpernah lakukan lagi!"

"iya aku ja-janji" jawab Fang agak ragu.

Boboiboy mengenggam tangan Fang,"sudahlah ayo temui orang tuamu, nanti mereka lama menunggu" ucapnya lalu menarik Fang menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

Di pintu masuk ternyata sudah ada orang tua Fang-papanya dan mamanya- Boboiboy terkejut melihat orang tua Fang, pasalnya wajah ibunya sangat mirip dengan Fang lalu surai ungunya mirip seperti Papanya

 _'pantas saja Fang sekarang sangat cantik, ternyata ia memang mirip ibunya'_

mereka tersenyum tapi Fang hanya berdiri di belakang seolah olah tak mau menampakkan diri.

"ha-halo om-tante saya Boboiboy temannya Fang" sapa Boboiboy berusaha sopan tapi tetap saja gugup, lalu mempersilahkan masuk.

Fang terus saja mengekori Boboiboy, Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas faham.

"Fang setidaknya sapalah kedua orang tuamu,!bukannya kau tuan rumah disini!?"bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang.

"a-aku malu bodoh!" bisiknya setengah keras.

"ooh,, jadi kepadaku kau tidak malu ?" goda Boboiboy.

wajah Fang memerah, "terserahlah" jawabnya ketus.

Boboiboy,Fang dan kedua orang tua Fang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Fang terus saja menundukkan wajahnya seakan tidak mau orang tuanya itu melihat.

"Fang jangan nunduk terus!" kata Boboiboy menyikut lengan Fang, Fang hanya menggeleng.

"Fang~" kini suara lembut ibu Fang terdengar, sudah lama Fang rindu akan suara ini, ibu Fang mendekat dan duduk disamping Fang lalu mengelus lembut surai ungunya.

"ma-mama hiks.. Fang malu,, hiks" suara Fang terdengar sangat lemah, lagi lagi ia menagis. Boboiboy menatapnya sendu.

"Fang~ tatap mama nak, "

"Fang malu ma~ hiks.."

"sudahlah Fang ini kan orang tuamu sendiri" Papa Fang langsung mendekat juga, Boboiboy yang berada di sebelah Fang mengerti dan menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Pa-papa.."lirih Fang.

Fang kemudian memberanikan diri menatap kedua orang tuanya, Fang mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang terbelalak tak percaya, apalagi Mamanya yang terus memandang intens tubuh anaknya dari atas sampai bawah.

"ma-mama kenapa? hikss,," Fang terisak lalu segera menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Fang-kau cantik sekali" ucap mama Fang yang masih tak percaya.

"hiks..hiks..." Tangisan Fang semakin menjadi jadi, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya.

 _'seperti bukan melihat Fang yang dulu,, sekarang Fang jadi lebih sering menangis,, hhhh mungkin itulah anak perempuan'_ batin Boboiboy.

"apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Ibu Fang.

"emm.. mungkin Fang belum bisa menerimanya" kata Papanya Fang."Boboiboy~ bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"lanjutnya.

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya, "eh?,, emm oh begini...(blablabla)"

"jadi begitu om-tante ceritanya, Boboiboy minta maaf ya~ mungkin Fang belum cerita apa apa soal jam kuasanya,, tapi Boboiboy dan yang lainnya pasti akan cari cara" kata Boboiboy panjang lebar.

kedua orang tua Fang tersenyum tulus, "ah,, tidak apa apa,, sebenarnya sudah lama om dan tante ingin anak perempuan, om dan Tante senang sekali"

"eh?"

"terimakasih ya, sudah menjaga dan mau jadi temannya Fang" ucap ayahnya Fang yang tau betul sifat anaknya.

"eh,, iya bukan apa apa om" kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk tengkuknya," emm,, kalau begitu Boboiboy pamit ya om-tante, besok Boboiboy kesini lagi sama teman teman yang lainnya boleh?"

"iya Terimakasih, tentu saja boleh"

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kedai tok Aba, disana sudah ada Gopal,Yaya,Ying,Ochobot dan juga Boboiboy yang baru pulang dari rumah Fang, tok Aba menitipkan kedainya ke Ochobot dengan alasan ada urusan penting.

"Jadi Boboiboy apa yang terjadi pada Fang selanjutnya?" tanya Yaya membuka pembicaraan.

"dia menagis terus terusan karena ibunya menyebutnya cantik" kata Boboiboy sambil meminum ice chochonya.

"ppffffff,, haha tapi dia memang cantik bukan?" ucap Gopal yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Ying."aduuh sakit lah" ringisnya.

"teman lagi susah malah diketawain!"

"iya benar tu! tapi Boboiboy apa orang tuanya Fang marah? kesal? atau sebagainya?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"tak, mereka malah bilang ingin mempunyai anak perempuan sejak dulu"jawab Boboiboy."Tapi Fang lebih sering menangis" lanjut Boboiboy dengan tatapan sendu.

"mungkin dia belum bisa menerimanya,, pasti berat" kata Yaya.

"dia berubah" ucap Boboiboy lirih. "Besok kita kerumahnya!" lanjut Boboiboy bersemangat.

.

Yaya berbisik pada Ying." Ying menurutmu, apakah Boboiboy memiliki perasaan khusus pada Fang? setelah dia menjadi perempuan?".

"kurasa begitu Yaya, tapi bukankah Fang ingin kembali menjadi seperti semula?" tanggap Ying masih berbisik.

"Nah itulah,, kurasa masalah ini akan rumit" bisik Yaya

"apalagi melibatkan perasaan" tambah Ying.

"kita lihat saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh,, Boboiboy, ada teman temannya juga ya~ ayo masuk!" Ajak ibu Fang.

"iya, Terimakasih tante" jawab mereka yang langsun berjalan masuk.

"ayo duduk dulu tante ambilkan minum dulu"

.

"Nah, silahkan anggap aja rumah sendiri. ah iya nama kalian siapa?" katanya ramah.

"oh iya,, ini Gopal, ini Yaya, dan ini Ying dan robot ini namanya Ochobot" kata Boboiboy, ibu Fang hanya tersenyum.

"ngomong ngomong Tante Fangnya mana?" tanya Yaya

"oohh Fang ada di kamarnya dia gak mau keluar semalaman" jawabnya santai.

"Tapi tante dia udah makan belum?" tanya Boboiboy.

"cieeee,, ekhemmm"

lagi lagi ibu Fang tersenyum " sudah kok, dia hanya tidak mau keluar, mungkin dia masih malu".

"hmmm.. boleh kita jenguk dia?" pinta Boboiboy.

"ohh,, boleh boleh, sekalian bujuk dia keluar ya"

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Fang ada teman temanmu" ucap ibu Fang dari luar kamar.

"Fang malu ma~!"

"hmm.. Ya sudah kalu begitu~ ada Boboiboy lho~~"

"eh.. emmm bu-buka saja pintunya tidak dikunci"

.

"ekhemmmm" Yaya menyikut Boboiboy yang tengah blushing.

.

"nah Tante tinggal dulu ya~"

.Boboiboy dan teman temannya menghampiri Fang yang terduduk dikasurnya, Fang yang sekarang agak berbeda, baju yang dikenakan adalah baju khas anak anak perempuan tapi tetap menutup tubuhnya.

"emmm,, Fang sekali lagi terimakasih ya, berkat kamu kita semua selamat, kita juga turut prihatin kok, jadi sebisa mungkin kita akan kembalikan kamu seperti semula" ucap Yaya memberi semangat.

"Ahh,, benarkah?" tanya Fang sumringah, tapi tatapannya mendadak sendu saat melihat Boboiboy."ah, eh tak usah terburu buru aku tidak memaksa" lanjutnya.

"tapi kami akan berusaha!"

"terimakasih semua~ tapi maaf aku akan pergi" kata Fang.

"ke-kemana Fang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"kurasa aku akan menenangkan diri di KL" katanya.

"lalu kau akan bersekolah disana? 2 minggu lagi tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai." tanya Gopal.

"entahlah kemungkinan begitu"jawab Fang menunduk.

"kapan kau berangkat?"tanya Ying

"nanti sore"

"jangan bercanda Fang! "Boboiboy kaget.

"maaf" lirihhya." percayalah aku akan kembali kesini kok" katanya lalu tersenyum.

"kami mengerti" jawab mereka.

"kami pegang janjimu untuk kembali kesini Fang!"

"ba-baiklah"

"sementara kamu disana kami disini akan berusaha kok" kata Ying.

"terimakasih semua~"

Yaya dan Ying memeluk Fang, tentu saja Gopal dan Boboiboy dilarang ikut.

Dan sore itu Boboiboy dan yang lainnya mengantar Fang ke stasiun, mereka berharap Fang kembali, secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **2 minggu kemudian.**

Hari ini Boboiboy dan kawan kawan memasuki tahun pelajaran baru,dan sekolah yang baru tentunya..Sekolah Menengah Pertama Negri (SMPN) Pulau rintis tempat baru mereka menimba ilmu.

Tak disangka Boboiboy, Gopal,Yaya dan Ying satu kelas tepatnya VII B.

teman teman baru guru baru dan suasana baru mereka temukan, mereka melewati hari pertama mereka dengan penuh keceriaan.

Hingga tiba waktunya pulang, mereka sepakat untuk berkumpul dulu di kedai tok Aba.

"Ochobot pesan hot chocholate 5 ya~" kata Gopal.

"eih? 5? kalian kan cuma berempat?" tanya Ochobot.

"Dua untukku" kata Gopal cengengesan.

"kau yang traktir ?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"bukan tapi Boboiboy" jawab Gopal, yang lain sweatdrop, tapi Boboiboy masih melamun.

 **BOBOIBOY's POV**

Fang, hanya nama itulah yang terbesit di fikiranku, entah mengapa aku memikirkannya, pemuda-eh pemudi-ah mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis itu tak kunjung kembali terkadang aku rindu sikapnya walau waktu itu dia sangat menjengkelkan sifatnya yang emosian itu membuat aku senang menjahilinya. RIVAL itulah julukan kami sebelum dia berubah, jujur aku rindu saat masih ada kata rival diantara kami, tapi aku lebih rindu Fang yang sekarang, Fang yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat wajahnya, matanya , surainya , bibirnya ketika tersenyum oh serasa aku berada di tempat paling indah. Apa yang terjadi denganku? aku pun tidak tau, yang jelas sekarang aku rindu padanya, aku juga khawatir padanya, mengingat dia pernah ingin mengakhiri hidupnya waktu itu, entah mengapa aku takut kehilangan sosoknya. Apa aku menyukainya? ah tidak boleh! tidak boleh terjadi! mengapa? pertama, karena dia TIDAK mungkin menyukaiku,dan kedua, aku merasa ada harapan untuk dia kembali menjadi lelaki,.

Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantunya.

Tapi maafkan aku jika aku malah terlanjur menyukainya-

"Boboiboy! kau lamunkan apa?!" aku tersentak ketika Gopal membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah, eh tidak ada" jawabku.

"jangan bilang kau lamunkan si Fang?" tanyanya, wah aku tertebak rupanya.

"ah, mana mungkin" kuakui perkataanku bohong.

"oh yasudah, hot chocholate kau yang bayar kan? aku pesan 2 loh jadi semuanya 5" katanya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"tapi kenapa si Fang tidak kembali ya?" Yaya mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"iya padahalkan dia sudah janji" kata Ying.

.

"Nah pesanan kalian" Ochobot meletakkan pesanan kami. "omong omong si Fang sepertinya aku ada jalan keluar!" ucapnya.

"BENARKAH?" ucap mereka terkejut, oh Tuhan apa hanya aku disini yang tak rela, ternyata alasan keduaku untuk tak menyukainya memang benar

' _kedua, aku merasa ada harapan untuk dia kembali menjadi lelaki,.'_

dan itu akan terjadi? sudah kuduga.

 _ **BOBOIBOY's POV END**_

"ya kurasa begitu, aku dengar ada sebuah ruangan dimana harapan terbesar seseorang akan terkabul, mengikut perkataan hatinya." ucap Ochobot.

"Bagus! kita ada harapan !" ucap Ying.

"memang dimana ruangan itu?" tanya Yaya.

"aku tak tahu" jawab Ochobot enteng.

GUBRAKK!

"haduuh... kenapa bisa tidak tau?!" protes Ying.

"eh,, jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah berusaha, yang aku tau ruangan itu ada setiap 3 tahun sekali, jadi kalian harus cepat kalau tidak ruangan itu akan menjadi ruangan biasa dan kalian harus menunggu 3 tahun lagi" jelas Ochobot.

" kira kira kapan ruangan itu akn terbuka?" dengan malas Boboiboy bertanya.

"mengikut buku ini-" Ochobot mebuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ada di tangan mekaniknya."-2 bulan 3 hari lagi" lanjutnya.

"hoo,, kita harus cepat! ngomong ngomong darimana kau dapat buku itu?" tanya Gopal.

"oh, kutemukan di depan rumah Papa Zola sewaktu mengantar koko, sepertinya ini dibuang, tapi saat halaman dimana ruang itu berada halamnya tersobek"

semuanya hanya ber-oh-ria.

"bagaimanapun caranya kita harus temukan ruangan itu! waktu kita 2 bulan 3 hari dimulai dari SEKARANG!" ucap Yaya bersemangat.

"ayo!" ucap semua..

.

.

"HALO SEMUANYA!~~"

semua melihat siapa yang datang dan dan mereka terbelalak kaget.

"WAHH~...-"

 **TBC...**

 **Tadinya sempet mau ga dilanjut, tapi lanjut aja deh~:v,,,**

 **Makasih buat yang baca- dan Terimaksih buat yang review/sarannya, ngebantu banget buat Author Newbie ini.**

 **Review kalian itu semangat buat aku :).**

 **Maaf kalo bahasanya amburadul, banyak typo, alurnya ngawur, dan makin GAJE dan mengecewakan, Author bingung harus nulis kaya gimana, semuanya BLANK.**

 **Special Thanks For: NekoRin12, Destry Widya Rachmandani, Celestial Namika, Dellia Siiputri Aquarius,RNF ILOPYU HALI, Syarifah Aisyah, Riana Aura.**

 **Menerima kritik dan saran, kalau yang punya ide lanjutan silahkan ikut berpartisipasi /BahasamuNak/.**

 **.RnR.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"bagaimanapun caranya kita harus temukan ruangan itu! waktu kita 2 bulan 3 hari dimulai dari SEKARANG!" ucap Yaya bersemangat._

 _"ayo!" ucap semua.._

 _._

 _._

 _"HALO SEMUANYA!~~"_

 _semua melihat siapa yang datang dan dan mereka terbelalak kaget._

 _"WAHH~...-"_

 **Change? love you**

 **Disclaimer:Boboiboy Animonsta**

 **warn:GENDERBENDER,fem!fang,ooc,typo**

 **(s),gaje,EYD ancur,alur ngawur,judul tak sesuai**

 **cerita, Author newbie (mohon dimaklumi), Alur kecepatan, bahasa masih amburadul, dll, DlDr.**

 **cerita murni imajainasi, jika terjadi kesamaan kisah/cerita :v, mungkin ketidak sengajaan.**

"- Papa Zolla!Mama Zilla!" ucap mereka, Papa Zolla dan Mama Zilla menghampiri Boboiboy dan yang lainnya lalu duduk di bangku kedai yang tersedia.

"wahh! ini anak Cek gu?!" Tanya Yaya, terlihat Mama Zilla yang sedang menggendong bayi,.

"ehehe,, iya betul sekali wahai anak muda!" kata Papa Zolla dengan bangga.

"wah lucunya-"

"-Cantik juga~~" puji mereka.

"eh? anak ini laki laki" Kata Mama Zilla sambil terkekeh.

"Apa?! laki laki?!cantiknya bayi ini Mama Zilla" kaget Yaya. Boboiboy,Ying dan Gopal pun kaget.

"haha, banyak yang bilang cantik rupanya" kata Mama Zilla.

 _'cantik? laki laki? huh aku jadi ingat Fang'_ batin Boboiboy.

"Oh ya, saya pesan hot chocholate 2!" kata Papa Zolla.

"Siap!" jawab Ochobot dengan cekatan langsung meracik pesanan "Nah silahkan!" katanya sambil memberikan pesanan tadi.

"terimakasih"

"oh iya! ngomong ngomong mana teman kalian yang satu lagi?!" Tanya PapaZolla sambil meminum hot chocholatenya.

"Maksud cek gu si Fang?" Tanya Ying, Papa Zolla mengangguk.

"Dia sudah berubah" Timpal Gopal.

"Berubah bagaimana?" Tanya Papa Zolla, di dalam hati Papa Zolla membayangkan penyakit OCD sang istri dulu sampai merinding-.

"Dia sudah menjadi perempuan" jawab Yaya.

"Hah? perempuan? apa dia cantik? comel? menggemaskan?!" Ucap Mama Zilla antusias.

"ya~ dia sangat cantik, comel dan menggemaskan, huh kapan ya dia kembali kesini" kata Boboiboy tanpa sadar.

"ekhem khemm" semua berdehem ria(?)

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya " ehehe reflek" jawabnya kikuk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mama Zilla lagi.

"humm,, dia melindungi kita semua dari tembakan Adudu, tapi ternyata probe salah ramuan jadi ya begitu, dia menjadi perempuan dia sangat sedih. Sekarang dia ada di KL untuk menenangkan diri, dia bilang akan kembali kesini, kami semua menunggunya kok, sambil menunggu kami semua mencari cara agar Fang bisa menjadi kembali seperti semula." Yaya bercerita.

"ooh,, terharunya kebenaran! ikatan pertemanan yang sangat kuat! salut cek gu!" kata Papa Zolla sambil menghapus air mata-entah sungguhan atau tidak- nya."Tapi apa kalian sudah menemukan caranya?"

"humm,, sudah cek gu, kata Ochobot Fang bisa kembali seperti semula dengan ruang rahasia yang terbuka 3 tahun sekali" kata Ying.

"tapi masalahnya kami tak tau dimana ruangan itu" lanjutnya, semua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan cerita Ying.

"eh? bagaimana kalian bisa tau tentang ruangan itu?" kata Papa Zolla sedikit terkaget.

"Dari buku ini" ucap Ochobot enteng, sambil memperlihatkan bukunya. "Tapi halaman dimana ruangan itu berada tersobek, apa Papa Zolla tau sesuatu?" Tanya nya.

"eh,, emh,,ngg sebenarnya buku itu milik saya,, dan halaman itu sengaja saya sobek, kamu menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Papa Zolla ke Ochobot.

"wah pantas saja, buku ini aku temukan di halaman rumah Papa Zolla, waktu menghantar koko, aku kira buku ini dibuang." jelas Ochobot. "ini aku kembalikan"

Ochobot memberikan buku tersebut, Papa Zolla menerimanya.

"Berarti cek gu tau sesuatu?" Tanya Gopal.

"yahh,, emm sebenarnya cek gu tau ruangan itu dimana tapi-"

"- wahhh cepat katakan cek gu!"

"tunggu dulu! ruangan itu hanya dipakai untuk kebenaran! dan kebaikan!bukan untuk keajahat!"

"kita ini baik lah cek gu!"

"oh, iya cek gu lupa hehe,, jadi sebenarnya..." music background lalalala kebenaran. "... ruangan itu! ada di rumah cek gu!"

"haaa?!"

Mereka membelalakan matanya,, sejenak mereka berfikir. 'Logikanya jika ruangan itu ada di rumah cek gu Papa berarti otomatis cek gu Papa pernah menggunakannya bukan?', mereka melirik cek gu Papa kemudian melirik Mama Zilla. 'Logikanya lagi seorang Mama Zilla yang cantik, menikah dengan Papa Zolla yang err-nyentrik lah bisa dibilang, jadi apa mungkin?' wajah mereka berubah horor 'apa mungkin Papa Zolla meminta istri yang cantik?-ah lupakan pemikiran itu.

"benar wahai anak muda! mengikut waktu ruangan itu terbuka 2 bulan 3 hari lagi! jadi cek gu berbaik hati!, karena kalian murid murid kebenaran! maka sehari sebelum hari -H- kamu datang saja ke rumah cek gu!"

"Terimakasih cek gu,, terimakasih!"

"Wahh! keberuntungan! tapi bagaimana ruangan itu bisa ada di rumah cek gu?" Tanya Gopal.

"kamu ini! jika cek gu bisa keluar dari dunia game, otomatis ruangan itu juga bisa!"

"ooh aku ingat! game Papa Zolla 12 secret room(?)"

"benar! 100 poin buat kamu! Nah sudah ya cek gu pamit pulang, ayo dinda!" pamit Papa Zolla, sambil mengajak Mama Zilla-dan anaknya-.

"Dah! cek gu! terimakasih!"

Papa Zolla dan Mama Zilla pun pergi, tak lupa sebelum itu mereka membayar hot chocholatenya.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua masuk sekolah, sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Yaya duduk dengan Ying di bangku paling depan dari sebelah kanan, Boboiboy duduk dengan Gopal di belakang Yaya dan Ying.

Sebenarnya mungkin sebagian teman sekelas Boboiboy waktu SD dulu masuk ke SMP yang sama, tapi yang sekelas lagi dengan Boboiboy-selain Yaya,Ying dan Gopal- hanya Suzy, Amy dan Iwan.

"Cek gu datang hoi!" Teriak salah satu murid, kelas yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening.

Yaya berdiri membuat aba-aba. "BANGUN!" semua murid bangun dari duduknya. "Selamat pagi Cek gu!" serunya. "Selamat pagi Cek gu!" ulang semua murid.

a/n:Yaya jadi ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua!...sekarang cek gu akan perkenalkan murid baru" .Sang cek gu yang baru sampai di ambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Ayo masuk tidak usah malu mereka teman sekelasmu" kata Cek gu ke murid baru tersebut.

kelas jadi riuh, berbincang-bincang mengenai murid baru tersebut yang tak kunjung muncul.

Akhirnya cek gu itu pun menuntun murid barunya.

Tatapan seisi kelas tertuju pada murid baru tersebut yang kini tengah menunduk -mungkin dia malu-, Rambut ungunya tergerai panjang sepinggang, wajah yang samar samar terlihat putih mulus dengan kacamata berbingkai ungu yang kontras dengan surainya, Seragam sekolah dengan rok berempel dark purple panjang selutut yang ia kenakan begitu cocok dan pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, juga kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut stocking putih seatas lutut,. Semuanya menatapnya penuh kekaguman. /kaya Miss Indonesia-semua mata tertuju padamu-/plakk/abaikan/.

"cantikk"

"kawaii"

"comel"

"imut"

semua murid bergumam, membuat kelas terdengar bising. Yang jelas membuat murid baru ini makin menunduk.

"Malaikat"

krik krik krik

Semua mata kini beralih pada err-Boboiboy yang tanpa sadar bergumam sambil melamun memperhatikan intens dari rambut sampai kaki si murid baru.

"ekhem!" deheman sang guru mengembalikan fokus seisi kelas.

Wahh,, memangnya siapa sih murid barunya, apa jangan jangan-

"Nah perkenalkan dirimu"

Murid baru itu mendongak menatap teman-temanya yang kini bisa melihat jelas wajah cantiknya. "Baik,, Na-nama saya Fang, seharusnya saya masuk kemarin, tapi ada sedikit masalah, salam kenal!" ucapnya dengan senyuman, dan sekali lagi semua mata tertuju padanya.

-Yup!murid baru itu Fang.

"Nah Fang, kau duduk dengan..." Sang cekgu melihat seisi kelas dan bangku kosong satu satunya adalah.".. Iw-"

"-duduk dengan saya saja cekgu"potong Boboiboy dengan senang hati.

"tapi Gopal?" Tanya cek gu.

"iya bagaimana denganku?" tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy mengisyaratkan sahabatnya itu untuk pindah kebelakang, disamping Iwan, tak lupa dengan wajah sememelas mungkin.

"hhh,, yelah, hot chocholate 2 ya!" Gopal dengan berat hati pindah kesamping Iwan, Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang sudah kosong cek gu!" kata Boboiboy menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya, tepat disamping jendela.

"Yasudah Fang, kamu duduk sama Boboiboy!, dan kita mulai pembelajaran hari ini!" suruh cek gu.

"Baik"

Boboiboy tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

 **BOBOIBOY's POV**

Aku tak menyangka dia benar benar menepati janjinya, kuakui dia sangat cantik dan lebih feminim dari sebelumnya, kurasa aku benar benar menyukainya, huh.

Aku senang -sungguh senang apalagi dia duduk tepat di sebelahku, yah walaupun kebiasaannya melirik jendela masih ada, tapi tak apa aku jadi bisa mencuri pandang haha..

.

.

.

waktu istirahat dikantin kini jadi lebih menyenangkan, biasanya hanya ada Gopal,Yaya dan Ying, tapi wahhh aku jadi lebih semangat sekarang karena ada Fang.

"Fang kami merindukanmu!, kirain kamu bakalan tinggal disana." Yaya dan Ying memeluk Fang,, huh aku juga ingin.

"hehe aku kan sudah janji". Fang! senyummu itu loh~~.. Yaya dan Ying melepas pelukannya, itu lebih baik.

"kau makin cantik Fang" celetuk Gopal, Yaya dan Ying men-deathglare-nya. Haha sebenarnya aku setuju dengan Gopal, tapi aku masih sayang nyawa,, kan ga lucu kalo harus dikeroyok sama 3 cewek sampe babak belur.

"terimakasih"

apa? dia bilang terimakasih?, jawaban yang membuat kita cengo ditempat, aku kira dia bakal munculin perempatan imajiner atau aura berapi-api, tapi dia malah mengucapkan terimakasih disertai senyum yang err-menawan.

"ehehe maafkan Gopal ya Fang, jangan tersinggung" kata Yaya.

"Tak masalah" jawabnya,,, wahh kurasa dia berubah dari orang yang 'pemarah' menjadi orang yang 'sabar'.

"Fang,, aku memakan donat lobak merahmu" celetuk Gopal lagi.

haduh,, si Gopal nasib baik si Fang sudah menjadi sa-

"KAU MAKAN DONAT LOBAK MERAHKU! IIIISH TAK KAN KU MAAFKAN!"

-bar... err-mungkin pengecualian untuk donat lobak merah.

"eh, sabar Fang,, ini donat lobak merahku, untukmu saja kau mau?" tawarku,.

seketika aura berapi-apinya menghilang.

"benarkah? wah! terimakasih, dua-duanya ya~"

Oh Fang! itu makan siangku, kalau kau ambil dua-duanya aku makan apa?

"i-iya ambillah". tapi tak apa lah hitung-hitung pendekatan. /moduskau!/plakk.

.

"Fang kakak kelas laki laki banyak memperhatikan mu tuh!... sepertinya mereka suka padamu." Kata Yaya.

"eh? suka? ah masa sih?" jawab Fang malu-malu.. Aduhh AC mana!? AC panas nih!...

"Tapi aku biasa aja tuh! lagian aku juga ga mau deket deket mereka, bisa bisa aku dibully sama kakak kelas yang err-sadis." jawabnya santai sambil memakan donat milikku tapi sudah jadi miliknya.

wahh! aku tak percaya, biasanya dia pasti membanggakan dirinya, menyebut-nyebut kata 'aku lebih populer dari pada Boboiboy'. aku senang jadi tidak perlu berdebat soal kepopuleran dia berubah dari orang yang 'sombong' menjadi orang yang 'kalem'.

"Tapi itu tandanya 'aku lebih populer dari pada Boboiboy' benarkan?" ucapnya dengan bangga.

Ok kutarik kata kataku tadi,,!.

"eh!hei! kata siapa aku jauh kebih populer!" ucapku tak mau kalah.

"aku lah!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"ya jelas aku!"

"err-"

"Diam! kalian ini!" bentak Yaya. seketika kami terdiam.

.

"sudahlah! oh ya Fang kami ada kabar baik loh?" ucap Ying.

OH, ayolah! baru saja hatiku ini senang, sekarang malah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi laki-laki, lagi.

"apa?"

"kita sudah menemukan cara agar kau kembali!" ucap Ying, dengan riang.

"benarkah? wah aku tak menyangka loh itu kan mustahil,, dengan apa?". Oh dia benar benar antusias,.

 _'Siap-siap untuk kehilangan Boboiboy..Kuatkan hatimu!, asal dia bahagia"_

"yapp! dengan ruang rahasia milik Papa Zolla, keinginan terbesarmu akan terkabul, kamu tinggal nunggu waktu aja kok"

"memangnya kapan?"

"2 bulan 2 hari lagi,, jadi untuk sekarang kamu jalani aja dulu ya"

"ooh siap,, terimakasih semua"

.

.

 _'Banyak yang berubah darimu, kuharap hatimu juga berubah untuk bisa menerimaku,._

 _Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Tapi aku bohong jika aku rela kau menjadi seperti dulu lagi, tapi apa daya? itu kebahagiaanmu bukan?._

 _2 bulan 2 hari lagi,.'_

 _"tak peduli bagaimana akhir dari semua ini, walau tak berakhir bahagia, setidaknya kita pernah tertawa bersama"._

.

.

.

"Gopal pulang bareng ga?" tanyaku pada Gopal.

"emhh,, maaf Boboiboy tapi pulang sekolah nanti, aku dan iwan disuruh keruang guru, kau dengan Ying, Yaya atau Fang saja ya"

"ooh begitu, baiklah"

.

.

KRINGG!

Bel pulang berbunyi, huh leganya.

"Boboiboy!, hari ini aku dan Yaya ada urusan mendadak, kau pulang dengan Fang atau Gopal saja ya" kata Ying, yang sedang membereskan bukunya, begitu pula dengan aku, Yaya dan Fang.

"ooh,, begitu tapi Gopal di panggil ke ruang guru" kataku.

"ya sudah berarti kau pulang dengan Fang, rumah kalian kan searah" timpal Yaya.

"Ya sudah Yaya, ayo kita kesana nanti terlambat" ajak Ying.

"Daah! Boboiboy, Daah! Fang!"

Aku mengangguk, Fang tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berlalu pergi, meninggalkan kelas yang hanya diisi oleh aku dan gadis disebelahku ini-Fang, yang masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya.

 **BOBOIBOY's POV END**

"Fang... err-pulang bareng yah" kata Boboiboy.

Fang menengok, "Hmm,, boleh boleh tunggu sebentar" angguknya.

.

"Nah boboi-"

PUKK

"-AAAAAAAA!"

Grebbbb!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Huahhh chapter 3, ceritanya ngelantur gitu deh kayanya :3.**

 **Humm..Maaf gabisa balas review :(, masih belum bisa soalnya/alasanapaantuh!.**

 **Oh iya Maaf kalo bahasanya masih acak acakan, alurnya kecepatan, mungkin karena Authornya nggak sabaran, tapi kalo puasa harus sabar dong/ngomongapa!*, tapi ngomong ngomong puasa ada yang mau neraktir bukber nih!?,, hayo lohh~ kalo Authornya nagih gimana? haha :D...**

 **Makasih loh yang Review, Maksih banget./bungkuk.**

 **Special Thanks:: Charllotte-chan, Kakuraishi deli-chan, Destry Widya Rachmandani, Celestial Namika, Rizuki-chan, ArdhanaChan, MoonHyuna, DesyNAP, rani.**

 **Kalian semangat aku!~ lalalala/dibekep.**

 **Kritik/saran diterima dengan lapang dada/bahasamunak!.**

 **Salam Imajinasi. IMAgineAg Sweet88.**

 **.RnR.**


End file.
